Episode 8851 (2nd March 2016)
Plot Sarah escorts Bethany to school and makes it clear she’ll be checking up on her from now. Aidan reminds Eva how much Underworld has invested with the O'Driscolls' business. Michael is troubled to see how well Eileen is getting on with Phelan. Mary wakes up late and with a hangover. Aidan sees the bank account and the £10,000 withdrawal. Johnny tells him it's an arranged bridging loan for Carla and Nick's new property in Devon. Andy wants some more shifts to save up enough to take Steph away for a few days. Eva tells Billy that she plans to use the evening to slip away from dinner and find Marta’s passport. Mary turns up at the Corner Shop in dark glasses. She tells Erica it’s obvious she and Dev fancy each other. Tracy orders Steph to investigate the bistro's competitors' prices in the area. Johnny reminds Aidan and Eva of the importance of their dinner date and gives her petty cash from the factory for her dress and hair. Bethany is short with Gail and Sarah and non-committal about the idea of a baby shower. Dev shows off his new date, Karen Dodson from Weatherfield Golf Club, to Liz and Erica. They aren't impressed. At the O'Driscolls, Eva wangles a tour of the house from Julia. Liz and Mary form a plan to scupper Dev's evening. Leanne sups in the Rovers rather than go to work. Michael is upset to find Eileen and Phelan drinking in the pub. Mary butts into Dev and Karen's night there. Eva spots the location of Julia's office on her tour. Leanne tells Robert how Tracy has sacked her. Furious, he tells Tracy in no uncertain terms never to interfere in the running of the bistro again. Leanne, Andy and Steph enjoy watching the dressing-down. At dinner, Eva makes an excuse to go to the toilet. Jason offers Andy some labouring work and he gratefully accepts. Phelan’s pleased, knowing how annoyed Michael will be. Mary tells Karen she’s just one in a long line of girlfriends as Dev is such a womaniser. As Karen leaves horrified, Erica emerges from the back of the pub, dressed to the nines and kisses him on the lips. He happily succumbs. Aidan finds Eva rifling through Julia's office. Pulling out a passport, She explains that it belongs to Marta and the O’Driscolls were keeping her as their slave. But as Richie and Julia enter the room, they tell the document she is holding is Julia's. They sacked Marta for stealing and they'll be having words with Johnny in the morning. They're thrown out of the house. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Karen Dodson - Danièle Lydon *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *O'Driscoll's House - Exterior, hallway, kitchen, dining room and office Notes *After the end credits had run, this episode concluded with a caption reading "In loving memory, TONY WARREN MBE, 1936-2016" underneath a picture of the writer in tribute to Coronation Street 's creator who had died the previous day. *''TV Times'' synopsis: During an important dinner date at the O'Driscolls' house, Eva attempts to recover Marta's passport; and Mary tells Erica it's obvious she and Dev fancy each other and should get together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,540,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes